inspectormorsefandomcom-20200213-history
Deceived by Flight
is episode three of season three of Inspector Morse. Synopsis Morse and Lewis investigate the death of Anthony Donn who is attending an old boys cricket match at his Oxford college in advance of the team going on a European tour. Morse knew him and had actually met him again not long before his death. The death looks like a suicide, but Morse has his doubts. So does his wife Kate, who is surprised to learn that her husband carried a loaded gun. Lewis goes undercover and joins the cricket team. He learns there is at least one couple, the Fosters, staying at the college who may not be who they claim to be. When a second murder occurs at the cricket grounds, Morse learns the true nature of the Fosters stay at the college and begins to unravel the mystery. Plot Anthony Donn arrives as his Oxford college and collects his post from the porter. He goes to his room with his cricket equipment and uniform. He opens his suitcase and takes out a small handgun. Sergeant Lewis arrives in his and Morse's office. Moments later, Anthony Donn calls Morse to ask him if he wanted to go out for dinner with him, them being old friends. Lewis attempts to change the radio channel to catch the cricket score. After saying goodbye to Morse, Donn begins to cry. Morse and Lewis arrive at a bookshop that has been blown up. Graffiti has been painted over the records, saying things like 'Death to Gays' and 'AIDS is God's vengeance'. Doctor Russell says that two people died. Lewis says that the shop sold left-wing books, as well as homosexual and explicit material. Russell tells him that the books sold were hardly 'way-out', as Lewis put it, and you could find worse pornographic material in almost any high street store. Later, Morse meets Donn for chips. To be added Cast Main Cast * John Thaw - Chief Inspector Morse * Kevin Whately - Detective Sergeant Lewis * Amanda Hillwood - Dr. Grayling Russell Guest Cast * Norman Rodway - Roland Marshall * Sharon Maughan - Kate Donn * Daniel Massey - Anthony Donn * Jane Booker - Philippa Foster * Nicky Henson - Vince Cranston * Bryan Pringle - Barker * Geoffrey Beevers - Peter Foster * Nathaniel Parker - Jamie Jasper (as Nat Parker) * Stephen Moore - Radio Producer * Peter Amory - DC Hilaire * Martin Chamberlain - Clarets' Captain * Adam Tomlinson - Clarets' Batsman * Kit Jackson - Clarets' Player * Charles Collingwood - Cassidy, Clarets' Fast Bowler * Andrew Paul - Suspect Interviewee * Ann Bryson - Radio Producer's P.A. * Elin Jenkins - WPC * David Shaw Parker - Forensic Sergeant (as David Shaw-Parker) * John Patrick - Patrol Officer * Brian Johnston - Cricket Commentator (voice) Trivia * Nathaniel Parker (Jamie Jasper) would go on to appear in the Lewis episode 'The Dead of Winter' as Philip Coleman. * The character Anthony Donn also appears in the Endeavour episode 'Ride'. Interestingly, both episodes contain a drugs sub-plot, as well as both mentioning Morse's college nickname of 'Pagan'.